1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to measuring methods and, more particularly, to a window frame measuring method for use in measuring dimensions of window frames
2. Description of Related Art
Before buying curtains to be hung in window frames at home, users usually measure dimensions of the window frames (including window frame inner diameters, window frame outer diameters, and window frame diagonal distances) with a measurement tool (including a caliper or a tape measure) and then go shopping for the right curtains according to the measurements.
As described above, the prior art requires the users to measure the dimensions of the window frames and then go shopping for the right curtains according to the measurements. However, if the users measure the dimensions of the window frames wrongly, curtains subsequently purchased from a retailer by the users according to the wrong measurements will not fit, and the users will have to return the curtains to the retailer for an exchange or refund. In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art, the aforesaid conventional process is time-consuming and laborious. Therefore, the present invention is aimed at enabling users to measure dimensions of window frames conveniently and enhancing accuracy in measurement of dimensions of window frames.